The Trouble With A Mole
by anorehc
Summary: Oscar's not too thrilled when Frank tells him that his Mum is back on the radar. Absorbed in his worry, things go from bad to worse when someone starts following Carrie, and then she is kidnapped. It is down to Oscar and Rose to resuce her ...
1. Picnic in the Park

This is my first story in the catagory, so I hope you enjoy it. I welcome any reviews/opinions and ideas for how I could improve. The first chapter(s) may be slightly dull, but it contains all the links for the future... Hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

The last day of the Spring Term was a hot, sunny one. Temperatures were well above 15ºC, and there was not a cloud in sight. The sun was still blazing at 5pm when Carrie emerged from the sports centre after gym training. She was shocked to see Oscar and Rose leaning against the wrought-iron gate. Assuming the worst, she hurried over.

"Hey!" she greeted them. "What's up?"

"Well, according to my calculations, it seems your going to waste your afternoon watching some films at home." joked Rose.

"So, we've come to make sure you're living life to the full." smiled Oscar. Carrie smiled back sheepishly.

"Guilty." she said.

"Well I raided the cupboards at HQ and I've found some snacks for a picnic. Come on Carrie." said Rose, gesturing towards the park, and the quieter area of the town.

The spies set off down the road, not a care in the world. When they arrived they found the green was deserted, so Oscar retrieved a rug from his rucksack which he spread on the grass. Rose unpacked her rucksack which was full of party-rings, chocolate fingers, sausage rolls and all sorts of other party snacks.

"Sometimes you can be glad that Frank hoards food enough for a party in HQ!" exclaimed Carrie as she tucked into a french fancy.

As the sun set in the sky, the three lay on the rug, the remnants of the picnic scattered all around. The birds were singing in the branches, and the splash of the nearby fountain provided a peaceful background sound. Suddenly the atmosphere was shattered by a car horn from the small street that ran beside the green. Rose sat up sharply, and began gathering the remainders of the picnic.

"I've got to dash. My sister's got her boyfriend coming over for supper." said Rose to the others, who sat up to say goodbye. Rose ambled across the green and climbed into the passenger seat of the small, blue Peugeot. Carrie waved as the car drove off towards the town. Oscar looked at his watch.

"Its getting late." he said, folding the rug into his bag. "We should make a move."

"You can walk me back then." smiled Carrie. "Don't want to run into any 'evil strangers' now, do I?Remember, as Mr Flatly said, 'Stranger Danger'."

"Well, I wouldn't want meet you in a dark alleyway!" joked Oscar, giving Carrie a playful push.

Carrie smiled and the pair set off down the gravel path towards the houses on the out-skirts of the town. Nobody noticed the figure all in black, sitting in a white van, which meant that nobody noticed as it slowly pulled out of its space, and followed Oscar and Carrie down the road.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, although it didn't have much action. There is plenty to come later, I promise. Please review! Thank you!


	2. Dr Greig Von Sharp

OK, so the story is slow to pick up pace, but please bare with me. It'll get more exciting soon! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Dr Greig Von Sharp.**

* * *

Returning to school after the holidays, Rose couldn't help but notice it was the complete opposite of that day in the park. The rain was falling in a solid sheet outside the car window, and the car thermometer was measuring 5ºC. As her dad pulled up to the curb, Rose grabbed her umbrella and made a dash inside. She headed straight for HQ, pausing to smile at Scoop when she passed him. The others were already at HQ when she arrived, waiting for Frank. Carrie was sitting on one of the computer chairs, and Oscar had his arm around her shoulders. She looked upset. Rose took the third chair and turned to the others.

"What's going on?" asked Rose. "What's up?"

"Carrie's being followed," replied Oscar, "ever since we left the park on that Friday. I've brought up the CCTV and there is a van that appears on both. Unfortunately we can't identify the figure in the driving seat. Until it stops I've agreed to walk her home."

Rose lent forward, about to comfort Carrie, but at that moment the lift doors opened, and Frank stepped out with Stark following not far behind.

"Welcome back, team!" greeted Frank. "First day back, and we have an important mission."

"Yes," agreed Stark, "though why they handed it to a bunch of kids is yet to be revealed."

"Charming!" muttered Carrie, much to Oscar and Rose's amusement.

"Dr Greig Von Sharp is an inventor, and he is meeting with the Head of MI9 today to discuss his new invention, the Step-on-it. Its a pair of shoes that can boost the speed of the wearer by up to 300%. Unfortunately we have heard reports of SKUL agents who wish to get their hands on such a device." continued Stark.

"Which is where you come in." Frank explained. "Dr Greig Von Sharp is going to meet the Head of MI9 here, to help minimise the risk of SKUL invasion. He will be giving a talk as part of your science week, and at lunchtime he will be meeting the Head, down here, in HQ."

"It is essential that SKUL don't get their hands on his inventions, or himself." explained Stark, unnecessarily.

"Rose, you will be in charge of Grieg. Accompany him around the school, and at lunchtime bring him down to HQ. Carrie, I want you on surveillance. If any unwanted visitors arrive, you need to dispose of them quickly and quietly. Stark is on surveillance of the front gate, and another agent is out back." Frank continued.

"What about me?" Oscar asked.

"I need to talk to you in a minute." Frank answered. "Now, gadgets. Carrie, this ruler will reveal any electronic bugs or listening devices hidden on a person. Rose, this map of the school will show you the location of Oscar, Carrie, Stark, myself and anyone on which these are hidden." Frank pulled out a box of pennies. "The tracking coins will help you keep tabs on any unwanted enemies and Grieg. Speaking of Grieg, he'll be here any minute. Good luck!"

Rose and Carrie took their gadgets and disappeared into the lift. Stark followed. Once the lift doors had closed Oscar turned around to face Frank.

"So what do you need to speak to me about?" asked Oscar. Frank signalled to a chair, and Oscar sat down.

"I didn't want to tell the others without informing you first, but your mum's back on the radar."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" asked Oscar.

"It would be, except the SKUL agents who are threatening the arrival, or should I say agent, happens to be your mum."

"Colonel Dixon-Halliday." corrected Oscar, without smiling.

"Sorry, of course." replied Frank. "Stark thinks it is safer if you sit this mission out, and I agree." Oscar didn't reply. "I'm sorry, Oscar, but I can't have you getting too close to the mission. I think it's best you went to class, I don't want you to be late." Oscar got up silently and went to the lift. Frank watched quietly as the lift doors slowly closed and a melancholy Oscar ascended back to normality.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. More will be out ASAP... I promise it picks up pace soon!


	3. Over Too Soon?

Sorry, the action is still picking up. Please bare with me! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters, except Dr Greig Von Sharp

* * *

Oscar hurried into the form room as the bell rang. Rose and Carrie were sitting together at the front, talking quietly. Carrie glanced up as Oscar entered and shot him a questioning look. Oscar, not in the mood, traipsed to the back of the class, assuming his normal seat next to Avril.

For Oscar, the lesson could not be over fast enough, and as the rest of the students packed into the hall, he carefully made his way outside into the fresh air. He sat on the picnic table at the far end of the playground, a blind spot from the school's windows. Alone, he let his thoughts wonder.

It was the grunting that aroused Oscar from his dreaming. Looking up he saw Stark at the front gate, trying to fight off two SKUL thugs. Trying, and not succeeding. Oscar jumped to his feet, and without thinking, hurried over to Stark's aid. Stark cast glares in his direction, but Oscar kept coming, throwing punches at one of the thugs as he arrived.

After a difficult fight, and a few bruises later, Oscar knocked the final thug unconscious and, with the help of Stark, dragged them both out of the gates to the bins.

"What were you thinking?" asked Stark. "I was coping quite well, and you were under strict instructions not to get involved." Oscar didn't reply, and walked off, leaving Stark yelling after him.

"Thanks to you, too!" muttered Oscar, sarcastically as he ambled off back to lessons.

As the lunch bell sounded Oscar watched Carrie and Rose escort Dr Greig Von Sharp to the lift, and felt a pang of loneliness. Just when everything was looking up, his mum seemed to turn up, and shake his whole life up again. He looked up from packing his bag, and noticed Avril waiting at the door.

"Are you coming to lunch, Oscar?" she inquired with a smile.

"Sure." mumbled Oscar.

The pair left the classroom, Avril talking about her latest eco-scheme. Oscar let himself become absorbed in her chatter, washing away any unwanted, miserable thoughts. He sat silently all lunch, listening to the advantages of cycling to school, pushing the sweetcorn around on his plate. Deep down he was scared, worried even, of what lay ahead, but it didn't show.

Oscar let the rest of the day drift by slowly, until the final bell rang. Forgetting his agreement with Carrie, he picked up his bag and hurried out of the classroom, into the business of the corridors. He joined the crowd as the wave of students spilled out of the school gates into the outside world. Alone once more he set off along the winding streets that separated him from the newsagents that he temporarily called home. It was only as he passed the park, a few streets from home, that he remembered his promise to Carrie, and instinctively reached into his pocket for his phone. Quickly he dialled Carrie's mobile, but reached answer-phone. He was about to call again when he stopped himself. Carrie knew how to look after herself, and if she was that worried she had family to call. Family. The word brought bad memories to the surface once more, and Oscar had to stop walking to organise his thoughts once more. Carrie was forgotten again.

The next morning at school Oscar was worried when Carrie had not appeared, but Rose wasn;t there either.

"It was a late mission last night. They had to accompany Dr Greig back to the airport where he could catch his plane. She's probably just tired. I'm sure she'll be in tomorrow." assured Frank.

Frank didn't know just how wrong he could be.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Abducted

Thanks, I think the action picks up about now...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone involved...**

* * *

The next day Rose returned to school, but there was still no sign of Carrie. Concerned, Oscar tried her mobile, but there was no response.

"It's probably just out of battery." replied Rose, but Oscar wasn't reassured. He let the day blur past again, until he met Frank in the corridor.

"Have you heard from Carrie?" he asked anxiously.

"No," replied Frank, "it's not normal of her to disappear for a few days. I'll meet you down in HQ and we'll see what we can do then."

Oscar hurried to the lift, collecting Rose on his way. Together they stepped into the lift. There was no sign of Frank in HQ, so Rose took out her communicator to call him. Seeing the communicator reminded Oscar of his. He'd put it on to charge the first day back, but had left it behind after the news of his mum. He winced at the thought.

"Frank says he's got an important job to do for Mrs King, but we should start seeing if we can get hold of Carrie. Have you tried her communicator?" asked Rose.

"I left mine behind on charge the other day." answered Oscar, collecting it from the dock. "But its got a couple of messages on it." He held the communicator to his ear. Slowly his face merged into that of complete worry. Silently he plugged the communicator into the computer, and let the messages play to Rose.

"Hey, Oscar. I was just wondering where you wanted to meet after school. I don't think I'm in your last class, but I would still like you to walk me home. I'm worried about my follower." said Carrie's voice. After a short pause it resumed again.

"Oscar? I've looked all over for you. Why are you not picking up? I'm going to leave on my own now. I have to get home to make supper for when my mum returns." Another short pause. This time Carrie's voice was a lot more desperate.

"Oscar? Oscar? They're following me again? What do I do? I've tried going on a footpath, but they've come out of the car. I need your help. Pl-" The room went silent, before a moderated voice spoke.

"End of messages." Rose looked at Oscar in shock. They were both silent for what seemed like an age, before Oscar broke the silence.

"It's all my fault. I said I'd walk her home. I knew she was worried and so I said I'd go back with her. But I forgot."

"It's not your fault. Don't think that!" exclaimed Rose. "Anyone can forget."

"She tried to call me, ask me for help. What good was I? I left my communicator behind and went off home without her. I was so bogged down with my own problems and now she's gone."

"Carrie can look after herself. She's our martial-arts expert. If anyone was going to be able to overcome the attacker, it would be Carrie. We need to let Frank know." Rose lifted her communicator to her ear, and began talking to Frank. Oscar's communicator began flashing and he picked it up, hopefully. A voice he recognised spoke out.

"Oscar. So nice to speak to you again. I believe you have something that is mine, and I, something that is yours." The voice paused, and Oscar heard a muffled shout in the background. "I propose a meeting, a swap. How about warehouse 6B, in the south estate? You have six hours. I'm counting. You don't want to let your friend down now, do you?" The voice hung up, and slowly Oscar lowered his communicator. Rose was looking at him, quizzically.

Just then the lift doors opened and Frank emerged, looking worried.

"So, this mystery follower has Carrie. But we are stuck as to where she is, and as to who has got her?" concluded Frank.

"Warehouse 6B. The south estate." said Oscar, looking up to meet their inquiring gazes. "As to who has her," he paused, "Colonel Dixon-Halliday."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review (and catch the next chapter ASAP)


	5. Warehouse 6B

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MI High, but Private Reames (in his little part) is my own character...**

* * *

The day was a hot and sunny one. Carrie could tell. Not because she could see the sun, but because she could feel the warehouse becoming more and more stuffy. The Colonel had left before daybreak, leaving two SKUL minions on the door, and Private Reames in charge of guarding her. Carrie was worried. Oscar had been distracted all day and she wondered what Frank had told him. She knew his mum had some kind of hold over him, there was still some kind of relationship between them, but he never let anything get in the way of a mission.

Suddenly the door to the warehouse squeaked open and Carrie had to squint away from the bright sunlight. The Colonel appeared, silhouetted against the sunlight, a sneer on her face.

"Carrie!"she greeted. "I'm glad you saw it in your benefit to stick around. With any luck Oscar will be around soon, and then the fun can really begin!" The Colonel walked over to Carrie and crouched down beside her.

"Aww!" she sighed, sarcastically. "Are you missing Oscar?" She smiled at Carrie and walked off to the small desk she had set up. Carrie's communicator was lying on the desk, and she picked it up, bringing it over to Carrie.

"How about a little chat?" she asked, untying Carrie's gag, and holding the communicator to Carrie's ear.

Oscar was just looking up the location of the warehouse on the estate when he felt his communicator buzzing. He glanced up at Frank as he quickly lifted the communicator to his ear.

"Oscar?" Carrie's voice echoed from the communicator, and Oscar let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Carrie!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself!" she replied.

"I'm coming to get you, Carrie. I won't let her harm you."

"Oscar, you can't! She wa-" There was a slapping sound as Carrie's voice cut off mid-word and the worry returned to Oscar's face. Frank looked quizzically at Oscar.

"Hello, Oscar." A cold voice spoke from where Carrie's had once been. "The clock is ticking."

"Don't touch her." Oscar's voice changed to match the Colonel's. "I'm on my way now."

"Alone I hope, Oscar." The Colonel replied. "We can't be doing with too much company. Just the family. You and me and your new girlfriend."

"We're not-"began Oscar.

"Good boy. It'll be our little family reunion. As for Carrie, well, let's hope for her sake you keep your word." With these words the Colonel hung up, replacing the gag on Carrie's unconscious figure. "Sweet dreams, Carrie." She smiled.

Back at HQ, Oscar was standing in shock. There was silence between them all. Frank and Rose were looking cautiously at Oscar. Stark had returned and was pacing up and down. Finally he cracked.

"Well?" demanded Stark. "What did she want?"

"I need to go." said Oscar. "Now. Carrie's in danger."

"Which is why we need a considered plan of action, Oscar." replied Rose, sitting down at the computer. "When we rescue Carrie we need a though-out, fool-proof operation."

"There is no 'we'." said Oscar, glancing at Rose. "I need to go alone. For Carrie's sake." Oscar headed towards the lift.

"Oscar-" began Frank.

"I have to." Oscar interrupted. Muttering an apology under his breath, Frank withdrew the pen from his pocket, and fired a dart at Oscar, who collapsed to the floor upon the impact. Stark looked at the form in disgust. Rose helped Frank carry the unconscious Oscar into the interview room, where Rose's analysis table lay. Together they placed him on the table, and left in silence.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Stark upon their return.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be putting up the next chapter soon!


	6. Reunion

Oscar goes to save Carrie in this chapter, but will it all go to plan?

**DISCLAIMED: I don't own any of the characters, except Private Reames**

* * *

It was dark when Oscar woke up again, and the lights were turned on in the main room. Shivering, Oscar climbed down from the table and left the interview room. Rose was at the computers, and Frank was at his desk, testing out a new gadget. There was no sign of Stark.

"Oscar." smiled Rose, looking up at the sound of the closing door. Frank left his desk and came over.

"How are you feeling?" asked Frank.

"Fine." said Oscar, sarcastically. "Everything's perfect. I mean SKUL have kidnapped Carrie and if I don't meet them in," he paused to glance at the clock, "minus six minutes, my mum is personally in charge of her torture. Life's great thanks, Frank."

"Sorry, Oscar." said Frank, sheepishly, looking down. There was silence.

"Look, Oscar," began Rose, "we have come up with a plan to rescue Carrie." Oscar look at Rose, expectantly.

"Well..." started Rose

Carrie woke up feeling groggy. Her head was spinning and she could taste blood. Looking around she gathered in the surroundings. They were the same as before. She breathed a sigh of relief, attracting the attention of the Colonel, who was sitting at the desk.

"Carrie." The Colonel grinned. Carrie glared back. "I was expecting a little hello." The Colonel paused. "No?" She turned to Private Reames. "I think Carrie is giving us the silent treatment. Well, truth to Carrie," she turned back to meet Carrie's glare, "Oscar is late. He should have been here six minutes ago." Carrie felt relieved. At least Oscar wasn't being stupid, walking into the trap, but she was disappointed as well.

Oscar swivelled around as the lift doors opened. Stark strolled out.

"Do we have a plan?" he asked, looking down at Rose and Oscar.

"I have a plan." agreed Rose.

"Well, let's hear it then!"

"Oscar and I are going to go in together. The Colonel is likely to be alone, that is Oscar never heard anyone else in the warehouse, and one of us is going to occupy the Colonel, whilst the other frees Carrie. Then Carrie can take out the Colonel and we'll call in the back-up." Rose smiled.

"Together?" exclaimed Oscar. "She said to come alone." He stormed off into the lift and the doors closed before anyone had a chance to react.

"Kids, eh?" exclaimed Stark, "You just can't trust them!"

* * *

The Colonel glanced over at Carrie. She looked disappointed.

"Ah. Were you expecting Oscar to save you?" she crooned. Carrie just glared back. The Colonel laughed and turned back to her work.

Carrie leaned back against the wall and felt for the ropes to continue loosening the knots. The ropes were gone, replaced with chains whilst she'd been unconscious.

"Looking for these?" asked Colonel Dixon-Halliday, glancing at the ropes lying in tatters on the floor. "Sorry to break it to you Carrie, but I think you should stick around. We don't want to have to postpone the family reunion now, do we? Oscar will be here shortly and then I will have what I need. As for you, well, Oscar will have to pay for the delay." She smiled at Carrie again.

Slowly, she stood up and walked over to Carrie. At the Colonel's cold touch Carrie flinched. The Colonel's grip on Carrie's chin tightened. The Colonel glared directly into Carrie's eyes.

"After all, it's your fault I haven't achieved my goal before." she spat, through gritted teeth.

"Get away from her!" cried Oscar from across the warehouse. Colonel Dixon-Halliday spun around, a smiled lighting her face.

"Oscar!" she beamed. Oscar raised his fists, and nodded at Carrie.

"I won't say it again." The Colonel raised her hands and stepped away from Carrie. Carrie's eyes widened and she let out a muffled shout. Oscar felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy tonight's episode. Can't wait!


	7. Every Minute Is Costly

I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except Private Reames**

* * *

As Oscar awoke he began straining against the ropes. His hands were tied behind his back with some rope, and it felt as if he was sitting on a chair. Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes were drawn immediately to Carrie. She was slumped unconscious against the wall, a trickle of blood running down from a cut above her left eye. Oscar took a sharp intake of breath. The Colonel appeared from behind the chair.

"Nice of you to join us, Oscar." she smiled.

"The pleasure's all yours." replied Oscar, coldly.

"Now, now, Oscar. No need to be so bitter. Although, it is quite chilly in here. I mean look, Carrie's out cold."

"Leave her out of this." The Colonel grabbed Oscar's chin.

"I'm giving the orders around here, right? Now, I believe you have something that is mine."

"Really? And what would that be?" asked Oscar, shaking out of his mother's grip.

"A few files I implanted in your mole, although it seems they've been removed. Luckily enough I have a mole in MI9 who will bring me the files, no questions asked. If only I'd have known, I wouldn't of had to go to all this trouble."

"I hope it wasn't too much effort." Oscar muttered. The Colonel slapped him across the face.

* * *

"I can't take it any more. Oscar's been gone too long." said Rose, getting up from the desk.

"You can't just go waltzing in." said Stark. "It was you that said we needed a united front on this."

"A team effort." backed-up Frank.

"Well, unless you two haven't noticed, I _am _the only team member left." replied Rose, and with this she stormed off into the lift.

"Unbelievable." muttered Stark.

* * *

There was a groan as Carrie awoke, pulling herself up the wall. She glared across at the Colonel, who was staring at the screen at the desk. On hearing Carrie's groan she glanced over, grinning.

"Carrie!" Oscar cried. Carrie looked around to where Oscar was tied to a wooden chair. Private Reames was standing behind him, pulling his head back by the hair. Oscar looked a mess. His school shirt was stained with blood and his cheek was red and swollen. His communicator lay in splinters to one side.

"Yes. Carrie!" beamed Colonel Dixon-Halliday, standing up from the computer. "What a pleasant family reunion!" She bent down beside Carrie and removed Carrie's gag.

"You'll never be part of Oscar's family." Carrie said, bitterly, only to receive a sharp slap from the Colonel.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." said Oscar, glaring at the Colonel. The Colonel stood up once more and looked straight at Oscar. He held her gaze.

"And I told you that you had six hours, otherwise Carrie would pay." Oscar dropped his gaze. "Well, guess what, it's pay-time!" She booted Carrie in the side. There was a loud crack and Carrie groaned. She booted Carrie again. "How many minutes was it?"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Oscar. Obliging, the Colonel strolled over to Oscar and stood, looking down.  
"Someone has to pay for my troubles."

"Just," began Oscar, lowering his voice, "Just don't make Carrie pay for something she hasn't done."

"Oh! But she's done it all. Years I've been waiting for these files. Years! If she hadn't turned up to the training camp, you'd have run away. She's stopped me getting to you so many times and _you _just don't know it!" Oscar looked over at Carrie who was bent over her side, wincing.

"Well for what its worth, I'm glad." spat Oscar. "Being with MI9 has been the best time of my life. I've had the chance to save the world from people like you." Oscar could see his mum getting angrier and angrier, but he didn't want to stop. "My team are the family I never had, and I am _not _going to let you take that away from me."

The silence echoed around the warehouse. Nobody dared to move or speak until the Colonel broke the silence. She ambled across to Carrie, her boots thudding on the floor. She reached behind Carrie and untied the chains. Carrie pulled her wrists in front of her, and began rubbing them. Before she had the chance to react, the Colonel had grabbed Carrie's arm and twisted it behind her. Oscar's eyes widened in terror.

"Well, you of all people know, that all good things," she tightened her grip on Carrie's arm, "must come to an end." With her final words she snapped Carrie's arm, like a child snaps a twig. Carrie let out a wail of pain, before blacking out from the pain.

Oscar watched helplessly as Carrie slumped back against the wall and the Colonel paced back to the desk, a grin lighting her face.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed it so far. The story concludes in the next chapter...


	8. Roses

Thanks for the support guys, so here's the final chapter, dedicated to the support of you.

**DISCLAIMER: These characters (except Private Reames and the doctor) are not mine. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Shortly after Private Reames had left, the door to the warehouse creaked open and a figure was silhouetted against the sunlight.

"Sorry I'm late!" apologised Rose. "Stark kept me waiting for an age!" She paced into the warehouse, stopping when she caught sight of Carrie. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." smiled Colonel Dixon-Halliday, "I don't remember inviting you."

"That'd be me!" grinned Oscar. "Rose, this is Colonel Dixon-Halliday."

"It's a pleasure, Colonel." smiled Rose.

Oscar finished loosening the ropes and stood up, placing himself between his mum and Carrie.

"It looks like the reunion's over, _mum_." he said, raising his fists.

"I don't think so, Oscar." she said, swiping at Oscar. He flew violently across the room, smacking his head on the wall. Colonel Dixon-Halliday turned to Rose. Rose looked quickly for a weapon as the Colonel approached across the floor. Suddenly the Colonel crumpled to the floor.

"You may have broke one arm, but I'm not 'armless." grinned Carrie. Rose ran over to Carrie and gave her a hug, careful not to touch her arm.

They turned to Oscar, and Carrie went running over.

"He's still breathing, but he's not responding." concluded Carrie.

"I'll call Frank, and get an ambulance for Oscar." replied Rose, taking out her communicator.

Oscar woke and sat up sharply. He looked around. He was lying in a bright hospital. There were wires everywhere, and someone had put some roses in a vase. Carrie's jacket was hanging on the back of a chair. All of a sudden Carrie came running into the room, a doctor following behind. The doctor spent a while disconnecting some wires, and running some checks, before making a few notes on Oscar's records. Then he left.

"Oscar!" exclaimed Carrie, throwing her good arm around Oscar's neck. Oscar smiled. "Sorry!" said Carrie, sitting down. "How are you?"

"Getting better with every passing second." said Oscar, pushing himself up into a more comfortable position. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A couple of cracked ribs, and a broken arm. It's not _too _bad a price. At least we all escaped with our lives." She smiled.

"You should never have been there in the first place. If I hadn't-"

"Don't you _ever _blame yourself. I could have got a lift with someone else, or stayed in HQ."

"Where's my, where's the Colonel?"

"She, she got away. There was nothing we could do to stop her. You could have died if we'd gone after her. Every minute was costly."

"Hey! Relax. I don't blame you two. You've been brilliant."

"I think you were all brilliant." said Frank, appearing at the door with Rose. "A great team effort!"

"Yeah, I called them," said Carrie in answer to Oscar's surprised look.

"So, what do the doctors think?" asked Rose, pulling up a chair.

"A few days or so, and he'll be as right as rain." answered Carrie.

"I brought you these, by the way," said Rose, handing Oscar a box of chocolates. "They're not the traditional grapes, but then you are not a traditional casualty." Oscar smiled

"Thank you." he said.

Frank looked at his team with pride. They were laughing and joking around what could have been Oscar's deathbed. He smiled. It reminded him of a phrase his uncle always told him:

"Anyone can pick up the pieces, but gathering them with a laugh is reserved for only the most loved."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I personally was unsure of the ending, so let me know. Thanks for reading!

anorehc


End file.
